The End
by Whatthefrell
Summary: One Shot. Harry's war is about to end and this is his final moments. Reminiscing about his lost love and their reunion.


**I don't own Harry Potter or any aspect of the franchise.**

**This is a my first go at writing fanfiction in any format, i hope that you enjoy it. I'm not a creative writer and the last time i did any creative writing was over 12 years ago. I know this is a very short story and probably not comparable to any of the other fanfiction writers who write excellent stories, i feel like i'm probably a novice trying to play at the grown ups table. Hope you enjoy and give me any feedback.**

It was the end. No second chances, no resets, no return to previous checkpoint. Harry's war was over and he couldn't be more pleased.

Surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort, Harry could see the end moving towards him like a locomotive. It had been many long years of fighting, with friends and allies falling all around him, but he kept on fighting like a madman. Whilst many would praise his commitment to a losing cause, his will to keep fighting against all hope, the truth was rather different.

Harry Potter was a broken man. A man who drew the short straw in life, with constant hardships and loss forever rearing its ugly head. But what really broke the camels back was the loss of the love of his life, a loss which hurt above all others.

As each day passed the will to continue dwindled and the wish for death increased, all so he could see her and hold her in his arms again. To hear her soft and gentle tones again and her laugh that would brighten up his day. To smell that sweet vanilla aroma of her soft blonde hair, and gaze upon her piercing blue eyes which to others seemed as if she was looking into their soul, but to him held only love and tenderness.

His Daphne. His beautiful and loving wife. A wife no one knew about but him. For their marriage was conducted in secret and by ritual. Alone in the depths of the Scottish Highlands they bound themselves to each other, in life and in death they would forever love one another. A ray of light in the darkness that was the war with Voldemort.

However, like all in Harry's life his happiness was ripped away. Cursed by Voldemort as she apparated away, Daphne Potter died in her husbands arms.

As Harry stood looking at the Death Eaters and Voldemort time and sound seemed to slow and quieten. The laughs and jeers of the Death Eaters became nothing but background noise. Whilst Voldemort's speech of superiority and victory faded as if turned down on the radio, all Harry could hear was his heart slowing down and his mind telling him that he will be with Daphne soon.

Slowly a green light travelled towards him, the Avada Kedavra.

As he was struck and his soul left his body he finally saw her again. Like an angel glowing in the distance he moved towards her. With a speed that would put athletes to shame he sprinted towards her, and wrapped her in his arms. Both parties crying in happiness to finally be together again, and just holding each other as if they would never see one another again.

Slowly Harry and Daphne moved towards a more passionate embrace, lips locked upon one another in an at first a chaste kiss but which slowly descend into a more needy and passionate embrace.

After what seemed like hours to them both, but was merely minutes they broke their kiss and gazed into each others eyes.

"God i've missed you so much Daphne, I cannot begin to put into words how much i've missed you", said Harry.

"And i've missed you too Harry, watching you since I died has been heart wrenching. Seeing you fighting against the odds and crying each night wanting to just die and be with me was heartbreaking. I just wanted to hold you like I used to", cried Daphne.

"I'm so sorry Daphne, I didn't mean to cause you any pain", said Harry.

"It doesn't matter any more now, we have the whole afterlife together now and nothing will break us apart", said Daphne.

"Together forever. I love you Daphne".

"I love you too Harry".

**A.N. I hope this wasn't too bad. Harry and Daphne is my main pairing, although i do like odd pairings such as Harry/Narcissa and Harry/Bellatrix. I have ideas for a Harry/Narcissa story but i think my ideas are probably a lot better than my writing skills.**


End file.
